


Janaya Week 2020

by Dizzydino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I can, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Khessa lives, let them be girlfriends, so dose Harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: a series of short one shots about everyone's favourite pair of high ranking lesbians
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Bath, Cuddles, Family, Intimacy, Scars, Tattoo, Wounded/Sick





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1, scars

Being who they were, both Janai and Amaya had to hold there hands up and admit that scars were just a part of life for them both. From training accidents (a slash across Janai’s thigh) or combat based (the burn on Amaya’s chest) they both had them, and each one had a story attached. Janai had spent many a night tracing the slivery marks along her arch nemesis turned lover’s pale skin, and wondering how such a woman could seem so fragile, yet so strong all at the same time.  


\- 

If there was one thing that Janai and Khessa had in common, it was one hell of a temper. Tempers that flare in different ways, with Janai being more likely to yell and activate her heat being, where as Khessa had the nasty habit of throwing things.  
With a good aim.  
Janai still had that small scar just above one ear from a broken shard of china plate, back when they were both hormone fuelled teens. Khessa had rushed her to the infirmary once she had realised what she had done.  
But this time…  
Janai looked aghast at the shattered remains of Amaya’s teapot, that she had brought with her on her latest visit, tagging along with her brother in law for yet another round of peace talks. It was inky black on the outside, with a pail, baby blue interior, and a bamboo handle. slightly tea stained, very well loved.  
Or it had been until it had been- until it had been in grabbing reach of an enraged Khessa.  
Janai had been quick to gather up all of the shards, and to stash them somewhere safe whilst she rushed to find a replacement for it- to no avail. Even roping in Kazi to search the weekend market and almost every pottery and kitchenware shop with in Lux aulia had yielded nothing.  
That type of tea pot was not the type used by sunfire elves, so there would be none like it with in a city whose population was 90% sunfire.  
So, by the time the talks were over, Janai had to admit defeat.  
She presented Amaya with the shattered remains of the vessel, with an apology for her sisters actions.  
Amaya reacted a little better then she was expecting, with a sad smile and a kiss on the cheek for Janai, making a joke about giving it a full military send off.  
Janai had to smile at that.  
Then Amaya had gathered up the shards, and headed back to her rooms, with out too much of an explanation of what she was doing. Janai chalked it up to the antics of a slightly sleep deprived human. 

\- 

Janai was not expecting to see the tea pot again.  
Let alone in one piece.  
And yet, there it sat.  
A web of fine silvery strands covered its surface, pricing the broken vessel back together.  
Amaya must of spotted her staring at it, since she let out a silent laugh, and explained, with the help of a notepad and pen, that it was a technique for fixing pottery from back in the western most part of Katolis, were she was from.  
Resin and sliver dust. Fixing what was broken, and making it even more beautiful than before.  
“a metaphor for life, much?” Janai smiled. Amaya nodded in agreement, then added one more thing to the note pad.  
‘Your Sister is eating the teapot if she throws it again.’  
Well. That could be arranged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today

Day 2 cuddles

Janai was not a morning elf.   
really not a morning elf.   
It was ironic, and almost amusing, to think that a being so tied to the sun and its daily rhythm would not rise with it.   
but hey, Amaya was not one to judge. She knew a lot of humans (looking at you, Harrow dear) who were just the same. Nothing that some poking, prodding and the offer of some strong tea normally could not solve.   
Most of the time.   
As they lay together in Amaya’s bed, in the fortress that sat on the human side of the repaired breach/border crossing/ trade and customs check point that the two of them were jointly in charge of, Amaya had to admit that today was most likely not going to be one of those times. Janai was cuddling her big spoon style, clinging to her. Amaya could feel the rumbling of what she had been told was Janai’s snoring trough her back as the elf snuggled her closer, still deeply asleep. Which was fine. The elf was lovely and warm, like being cuddled by a big, warm, dreadlocked marshmallow, but Amaya needed to get up.   
So did Janai.   
odds were that one of there troops was going to come knocking to find them at some point.   
Janai, bless her adorable butt, was clearly in denial about this.   
But alas, the working day was upon them, so miss sunshine needed to let go, and get up. 

No amount of squirming and poking from Amaya made any change in the elf’s state of awareness so Amaya had to resort to wiggling out of her vice like grip (easer said than done. Janai spooned with all 4 limbs) and to using slightly more extreme tactics to wake her girlfriend up.   
the sort reserved for mornings like this, when Amaya could make a quick get away if needed.   
Amaya snuck around to Janai’s side of the bed, waited a moment to see if her presence looming would yield any reaction (it did not.), before deploying the guaranteed method to waking ones literally hot girlfriend up.   
She scooted up Janai’s nightshirt and blew a huge raspberry into her tummy, just above her navel.   
The result? One very ticklish elf snapping a wake with a start and what looked to be a yelp.   
And then she turned around, and promptly tried to tackle a laughing Amaya to the floor in retaliation of the wakeup call. 


	3. Chapter 3

There was just something special about doing things with someone you loved withal your heart and soul. Walks in the lux aurea botanical gardens (Amaya loved plants), heated sparing sessions, long relaxing actual spar sessions… Janai loved it all.   
Yes, she had had relationships before, but none felt as… right as being with Amaya. Who would of thought? The golden knight herself, falling horns over heels for a spunky human General.   
Mother would self-combust if she could see the two of them now.   
From what Amaya had told her, her own mother would not have had a much better reaction.   
They could not give a damn. 

\- 

They sat together in Amaya’s privet rooms in the heart of Katolis castle, just enjoying life for a while.   
Safe and sound, behind the safe Intimacy of closed and locked doors, and thick drapes.   
The scent of incense filled the air, as Janai lounged on the bed, drying off from a long, hot bath, watching Amaya pottering about in the soft, late afternoon light, taking care of the rain forest's worth of plants that clustered on any available surface not taken up by other things, and in some large pots on the floor, watering them and checking them over like a doting mother hen.   
It was adorable. She treated those plants like her babies.   
Janai chuckled to herself, and lightly tossed a bisect from the tea tray at Amaya’s back, catching her attention.   
Amaya gave Janai a mock hurt look, and mimed being hit, dramatically flailing, acting out a scene from a stage tragedy   
That made Janai burst out lighting.   
Oh, how she loved her goofy, dramatic human.   
Her human.   
Hers.   


Amaya finished her theatre worthy performance, dying dramatically on the floor, she popped back to her feet and waltzed over to the bed, bowing at the applause that Janai gave her, and flopped down next to Janai, cheeky smile on her face. They locked eyes for a moment. And then they both fell over laughing again, spiralled out on their backs wheezing.   
Oh, how they lived for moments like this.   
They lay like that for a while, until the incense burned down, and Amaya reluctantly rolled over to change it. Janai just lay there, soaking in the atmosphere of the afternoon.   
Amaya poked her after a moment.   
She held up a small bottle of oil that Janai kept in her overnight luggage, meant for her horns.   
The question was there.   
Janai nodded in agreement, and shook the towel that she had wrapped her hair up in after her bath, and scooted over to Amaya, leaning back into her chest, giving her love access to her horns. It was good practice amongst elves to keep your horns in as good condition as possible, and rubbing oil into them now and then did a world of good. kept the outer enamel healthy or something like like that. Plus, it was a good bonding exercise between partners. And it felt sooooo good when Amaya did it for her.   
Gren was not joking when he said that Amaya was good with her hands.   
in many ways.   
Amaya used a small, soft cloth to apply the oil, and gently rubbed it in, working it into the fine grain of her horns, bringing out the subtle layered pattern that her horns had. each time she made it to the base of one of Janai’s horns, Amaya made sure she gave Janai’s scalp a little rub. Janai melted right into the feeling.  
Janai was putty in her hands in moments like this. All soft and malleable  
And Amaya knew it.   
she was just the same when Janai gave her back massages.   



	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: family

Amaya watched the two elves from the relative safety of the sofa across the room. The sofa she was sitting behind, because Janai and Khessa had gotten into a howling fight over… something, Amaya was not certain about what exactly. She had not caught the opening volley from Khessa, but what ever was said, Janai had almost instantly jumped to her feet to confront her sister over it. Then heat being mode had been called on and Amaya had taken cover.   
At least Khessa had taken the warning over her tea pot to heart.   
Almost as suddenly as the fright started, Khessa spun on her heels, and stormed back out the door, slamming it behind her, hard enough for Amaya to feel it through the floor.   
Amaya counted to 5 in her head, before cautiously walking over to where Janai still stood, her heat being fading from her skin. One look at her face showed that she was still fuming.   
Amaya made a little motion to catch Janai’s attention, causing the sunfire elf to spin on her.   
“what.” She snapped, before reigning her self in. “sorry”.   
-so, what was that about?- Amaya was still reliant on a note pad for talking without Gren or Kazi. It was crude, but it worked.   
Janai made a face, and turned away from Amaya for a moment, then turned back.   
“I… don’t want to talk about it right now. No. don’t give me that face.” Janai huffed.   
Amaya tried to look innocent.   
“no. look, I need to.. clear my head. And possibly plot a murder.”   
With that, Janai marched her self out the door, leaving Amaya to wonder what on earth had just gone down. 

\- 

By the time that Janai returned to the rooms that were reserved for visiting diplomats (where Amaya and co were staying) the sun had dipped low in the sky, and Amaya had gathered her nephews, her brother in law, Rayla, Gren, Soren and Kazi of all people. There was a very heated poker game on the go. Now, Janai was no expert in the game but by the looks of it, Callum was scalping the rest of them.   
She settled down next to Amaya and kazi (the only other person not playing), and watched as Callum proceeded to win the large pile of sweets, random coins, and a couple of trinkets, smugly placing his winning hand on the table.   
Amaya rolled her eyes at the dramatic reactions of the others around the table as callum gathered up his winnings.   
Janai made a ‘can we talk’ gesture, and then motioned out to the balcony.   
Amaya stretched, and lazily got to her feet, ‘accidently’ nudging Gren into Kazi as she did. Ah, Janai thought to herself, so she was not the only one who had twigged that the two of them hand caught feels for each other.   
As they walked out to the balcony, Janai could hear King Harrow challenging Callum to another round.   
“sorry.”   
Amaya cocked head for a moment, then a look of realisation crossed her face.   
“yes. Well, um.” Janai paused for a moment as a shout of laughter echoed from inside the lounge “she.. Khessa.. she insulted you. And your family. And… well..” Janai sighed.   
“khessa as changed so much since she took the crown. She used to be so much… oh I don’t know.. nicer I guess. I think that her attitude change was one of the reasons that our little brother- yes I have a little brother- decided to go to mage’s collage on the other side of Zadia.”   
-and you took a job at the border-   
“yes. She’s becoming impossible.”   
Amaya got a strange look on her face, staring down at her feet for a moment. Then she scribbled something down on her note pad.   
-how I wish I could argue with my sister again-   
It was all that janai could do to hug Amaya tight, as they watched the sun set in the distance. 

\- 

Khessa found them a couple of hours later.   
Amaya had drifted off in the cool night air, and Harrow had already popped his head out to tell them (well, Janai. Amaya was already snoozing) that he was shooing the boys off to bed (it had been a long day for them all) and that he would be heading off too.   
(A peak inside had revealed that Kazi and Gren were chatting away merrily with Rayla in the lounge. )   
Khessa sat awkwardly at the other end of the bench.   
“Janai.”   
“khessa.”   
The silence stretched between them.   
“Sorry.”   
“pardon” Janai gave Khessa a strange look. that was.. unexpected.  
“I said sorry. About..egh.” Khessa shook her head in irritation.   
“about almost biting my horns off.”   
“yes.”   
The sisters sat together, looking out over the city they called home. Amaya snuffled in her sleep. Khessa gave the human a disdained glance.   
“I still don’t like her… but I will try.” Khessa sounded so uncomfortable.   
“try?”   
“to be.. nice. It was wrong of me to act so.. uncivilised”   
Janai raised her eyebrow in response.   
“what is this? The light of Lux aurea herself? Admitting she was wrong? Are you ill?” Janai reached over and gave her sister a bit of a poke.   
To her surprise Khessa just scooted closer.   
“in a way.” khessa’s voice was soft. Janai felt a chill run trough her heart. Please no. Not after the close call that had been the eclipse. Please..   
“in the simplest terms Janai, you” she poked Janai back “are going to be a aunt.”   
“what. Wait.. WHAT?! Who.. when???” Janai’s mouth flopped open, making her look a bit like a fish. Khessa just started laughing   
“two months gone. Zuri is responsible.” Khessa looked a little smug. “nothing like finding out that you are going to be a mother to make you re-evaluate things.”   
“like you'er relationships with family and a certain bald, baby faced mage?”   
“…yes." khessa looked a bit unimpressed at the last comment. "I.. have already sent a message to our baby brother. To say sorry for being.. what i have been. Do you think he will reply?”   
As an answer Janai reached over to Khessa to give her a big, big hug, the first hug that they had shared in a very long time.   
They both never noticed that Amaya was watching them through half closed eyes, a smile on her face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: tattoo

“what about.. this one?”Janai asked, pointing to the design on the page. “it's not too loud.”   
-It still gose over my hands.- Amaya pointed out.   
“huh, right.”   
They both turned their eyes back to the book of marital tattoos that Janai had fetched form the library. it was a tradition that all the tribes of elves shared, along with marriage cuffs worn on their horns (not an option for Amaya), to have your dedication and love for your spouse painted onto your skin in a very permanent way.   


It was a common saying that if you can make it through picking out the design for said tattoo, you could make it through anything.   
Because trying to come up with one that suited and was liked by both parties could be… difficult.   
And that was just the first part of trying to plan out a mixed wedding, trying to blend in parts of two cultures that had been at each other’s necks for the last 1000 years. They had to sort out the food, the drinks, what music would be playing (-like I care about that- Amaya groused) where it would take place, who to invite, seating arrangements, what bits of who’s traditions go where….At least they had their collective family and friends to act as moral support.   
Even Khessa was kind of in on things.   
Despite all the help they were getting, Janai was highly likely to turn to drink some point in the near future.   
Amaya was totally not spiking the tea that she was drinking.   
After another fruitless half hour of trying to work out something tattoo wise Amaya gave up, made rather crass gesture towards the book, and flat out asked if eloping was an option.   


\- 

Eloping was not an option.   
They checked.   
If they were not both such high ranking figures in society, then maybe it would be. But no.   
Having a small, privet ceremony with only family and friends (and both battalions. There was threats of wedding crashing if the soldiers were not invited), on the other hand, may be manageable, if Harrow and Khessa are successful at nobility wrangling.   


\- 

They came back to the book that night.   
The designs where all picked out on the page with gold leaf, glinting in the candle light. Amaya scanned the pages, eyes taking in each of the gilded designs, trying to imagen what they would look like on her own skin, and on Janai’s. it was, admittedly easer to work out how they would look on Janai- since she already had ones to work with and from.   
One of the designs, a modified version of the sun primal insignia, designed to be placed over the heart.   
Well..   
She gave Janai, who was nodding off next to her, a nudge and pointed out the design in question.   
-this one?-   
Janai clocked her head, working out how it would look.   
“I.. I think it would look good. On us both. Buuuut…” she gave Amaya’s nose a little boop “we need to add a little bit of Katolis in there somewhere.” She grabbed the note book that Amaya had been using, and started drawing to the best of her abilities.   
“what if we added something like this?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: wounded

Janai’s vision swam back into focus.   
She blinked. And then blinked again. Then looked around. She was not in quarters. This was not the place that she had gone to sleep in.   
Why was she in the infirmary?   
How was she in the infirmary?   
She tried to sit up, only to have a burning pain in her abdomen stop her in her tracks. She flopped back down, clutching her side. She could feel bandages wrapped around her middle, the sort that she knew by feel had extra strong healing charms woven into them.   
And her head was spinning.   


Joy. 

The sound of someone rushing up to her bedside got her attention.   
It was Khessa, in her nightgown and slippers, with the ever faithful Zuri at her side. They both looked relieved. There was a medic a step behind them.   
“sister?” Janai asked, wincing internally at the way her voice sounded. She sounded so drunk the way she was slurring her words. "wha-“   
“shhhhhh no, don’t try to talk.” Khessa hushed her, making a motion to the medic, giving her the go ahead to check Janai over. Then she reached over and hugged Janai’s head to her chest and started to sob softly   
“we were so worried”   
Janai stared at her, only faintly aware of the medic poking around the bandage site. Zuri chimed in.   
“you and Amaya.. you were attacked in your sleep by an assassin. Two days ago.” He looked a mix of disgusted and saddened over the events. “you.. nearly bled out before anyone could help you.” Khessa hugged her tighter as Janai processed the information. A spike of ice speared her heart. Amaya.. she had been sleeping next to her in bed… where was she?   
Why wasn’t she here?   
She had to try to find her! Janai tied to get up out of bed, using what little strength that she could muster to push the surprised medic away from her, only to have Khessa and Zuri to push her back down.   
“no, no sister don’t!”   
“you are going to make you wound worse!”   
Janai continued to fight- trying to get past them, trying to get away from the medic who was reding a sedative shot- when the door to the room, barely visible to Janai through her bleary eyes, slammed open.   


Watching the 3 other elves in the room jump was amusing to Janai. 

The figure in blue that strode into the room had a wiggling bundle slung over one shoulder, a bundle that was dumped on the floor at the feet of the sunfire queen.   
The shard of ice in Janai’s chest melted clean away when she realised who it was.   
Amaya.   
Alive and well. And royally angry. 

The bundle, which was still thrashing on the floor in front of them, was an elf. And elf that Janai could swear that she had seen from around the palace. He was hogtied, gagged, and looked suspiciously like he had been given a beating.   
“we found him trying to flee the city” Gren’s voice rang out from beside Amaya, “we found a lot of… stuff… on him that I think you may want to take a look at.”   
Gren handed Khessa a small bundle of letters.   
“let’s just say that this lovely chap here-“ Amaya gave the bound elf a sharp prod with her foot “is not alone in this mess.”   
Khessa scanned the first of the letters with her eyes, an increasing disgusted look forming on face as she did.   
“thank you for this. I will take this from here. GUARDS!” A duo of guards materialised behind Gren and Amaya, bowing.   
“take this- “she pointed down at the bound elf “to the cells. I will be down shortly to aid in his interrogation.”   
The guards nodded and scooped the elf up, hauling him out the room between them. Khessa and Amaya nodded to each other, khessa gave Janai another hug, and Amaya moved aside to allow Khessa to sweep out of the room after the guards, Zuni following in her footsteps after he had also given Janai a friendly hug.   
The moment the door swung shut, the medic asked her, politely if she could continue.   
Sheepishly, janai settled back down as Amaya took Khessa place at the bedside, Gren next to her, and between them, they explained what had happened over the last couple of days.   


\- 

Amaya did not know what had woken her up, but she had snapped awake to the sight of a shadow standing over Janai, blade in hand. the elf, the same one that had been dumped in front of her sister, had already critically injured Janai, using a herbal sedative to stop the golden knight form fighting or crying out. Amaya had fought them off, but had lost them, since she had decided that trying to save Janai’s life mattered over chasing the assassin down.   
The racket had woken up Prince Callum. Who had gotten guards and some medics.   
Once Janai was stable, and they had found out who the culprit was, Amaya rounded up some of Janai’s loyal soldiers, and had hunted. Them. down.  
Sadly, Amaya had not been able to stop said soldiers from giving the assassin a good beating once they found him.   
Amaya had to buy them a round of ale as ‘punishment’.   
The medic finished her exam, and gave Janai something to help control any pain that may arise from the sudden burst of activity she had just had, and administered the sedative shot as well. Janai needed to rest.   
she was going to be getting a little more sleep, like it or lump it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 bath

The warm water was bliss.   
The hot, dry summer had faded into a cool, damp autumn, and the first true frost had come around the night before.   
Janai had not really seen frost or snow before, and now she had seen the first, she was looking forward to seeing the second, despite how sodding cold it was here in Katolis at this time of year. But hey, she thought to herself, relaxing in the king sized hot spring fed bath, She was nice and safe here, away from lux aurea, and the chaos that had erupted after the near successful assassination attempt on her and Amaya. Heck, the only reason it was a failed attempt was because the idiot that had been hired had decided that Amaya, being deaf and human, was not going to be much of a problem.   
That had been a mistake.   
So, whilst Khessa ferreted out all of the nobles involved in the whole situation, with the aid of some moonshadow elves that apparently owed Rayla and Callum some big favour or something, she had been bundled off to Katolis to stay with Amaya and her family until A, her side healed up and B, till Khessa was sure that no one would be trying to murder her little sister in her sleep again.   
A 5 month pregnant queen brandishing said sisters sword with menace whist interrogating prisoners was apparently proving very effective in speeding the prosses of the second point up.   
And a combination of healing salves, enchanted bandages and a very attentive fiancée was helping the first point along.   


The two of them, Kazi, Gren, and Amaya’s nephews were spending some very nice time together in the Banther lodge, just.. existing for a little bit, as a family.   
It felt so good to get away from it all.   
Kazi and Gren had, in the past couple of weeks finally worked out the feelings that they had had for each other, that had been brewing since they had met that spring, and well…   
As Amaya had put it: “about time you two.”   
It was absolutely adorable watching the two of them. 

Janai sighed and sunk back down into the hot water with a happy sigh. It was not a commonly known fact that the lodge had a thermal spring under it, that was piped into the bathrooms and a sauna. It was a pleasant surprise. The waters were doing her injury a world of good to boot.   
The bathroom she was in (the on suit for the master bedroom, arguably the nicest in the place) had that rustic charm to it, combined with all the luxuries and trappings that came with royalty. Herbal soaps, perfumed oils, scented steam dispensers and some of the fluffiest towels and bath mats in existence, next to homemade animal carvings, bath toys and some fishing tackle that Harrow had stashed by the towel rack last time he was here.   
It felt like a family home over a royal residence.   
But that was the way that it was meant to be here.   
And she had only been there a couple of weeks.   
A nice, warm, relaxing couple of weeks. 

Admittedly, she had gotten so, so bored after a while, since she was bed bound for a week or two after she first arrived. Callum and Ezren, bless them, had worked together to keep her entertained, with stories, and Kazi, Gren and Amaya had taken the opportunity to help her work on her sign language, and she was getting better! Amaya was having to use the notebook less and less to talk to her.   
Harrow had even dropped in at some point to check in on her.   
The sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door pulled her out of her thoughts.   
“Aunt Janai?” it was Ezren. She was still getting used to being called aunt by the boys “Dinner is going to be ready soon! Aunt Amaya didn’t try to cook this time.”   
That made her snort. She loved that woman, but her cooking skills left a lot to be desired.   
A lot.   
She made a mean cup of tea tho.   
“I will be down in a minute Ezren. Tell Amaya not to swipe all of the sweet potato again.”   
“I will!” she could hear the sound of the soon to be 11 year old’s feet on the floorboards as he dashed off to deliver her message.   
Janai stretched, and clambered out of the tub.   



End file.
